Dating a Stranger (Remake Version)
by lovejoshua17
Summary: "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" -Jisoo / "Jadi, cobalah jadi pacarku untuk sebulan. Kau anggap saja aku sebagai pelarianmu. Aku tidak masalah." -Mingyu / "Aku.. aku masih mencintaimu Jisoo." -Seungcheol. Minshua. Slight! Cheolsoo. BL. CERITA TERLALU PANJANG!


**DATING A STANGER**

 **HONG JISOO**

 **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

 **KIM MINGYU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHEOLSOO/MINSHUA)**

 **(cerita ini PANJANG BANGET untuk ukuran oneshoot /aslinya 8 chapter/. Ini remake dari cerita berjudul sama yang aku upload di wattpad dengan beberapa perubahan. Gak terima komplen soal ceritanya yang kepanjangan ya~ Aku lelaaaah~)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Putus?"

"Iya. Kurasa itu yg terbaik untuk kita."

"Salahku apa?" Jisoo menatap orang dihadapannya sendu. Semua memori indah yang mereka lewati bersama terngiang kembali di ingatannya. Bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungcheol dulu di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di SMA. Satu kelompok di kegiatan mos selama seminggu membuat mereka semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya satu tahun setelahnya di kelas 2, Seungcheol baru berani menembak Jisoo. Dan kini, baru 6 bulan pacaran, Seungcheol sudah minta putus?

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi salahku. Aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan club basket dan akhirnya sering mengabaikanmu." Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu pun hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak mampu melihat orang yang sungguh masih disayanginya itu menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau kau memang sadar dengan perbutanmu yang mengabaikanku itu, kenapa kau tak meluangkan sedikit saja waktu mu untuk ku, seperti dulu."

"Aku tak bisa, Soo." Kini Seungcheol menatap Jisoo sendu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dulu kau bisa dan sekarang tidak bisa?" Jisoo kini mengguncangkan pundak Seungcheol pelan.

"Karena aku... telah menentukan prioritasku." Jisoo terhenyak. Inikah Seungcheol yang dulu selalu menggenggam tanganku saat pergi dan pulang sekolah? Seungcheol yang selalu mengatakan sayang dan rindu saat di telpon dan sms? Apakah ini Seungcheol yang selalu ada untukku dulu? Kurasa bukan.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih club basket daripada aku?"

"Iya." Jisoo memundurkan posisinya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan jawaban orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bahkan ia tak ragu sedikit pun dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Jisoo.. aku sungguh minta ma-"

"Cukup! Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku karena aku takkan memaafkanmu, Choi Seungcheol. Kau yang memilihku untuk menjadi pacarmu, dan kini kau juga yang memutuskanku? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita PUTUS!" Jisoo menatap dalam mata Seungcheol dengan penuh kemarahan dan akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkannya di taman.

Air mata Jisoo tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ia terus berjalan ke depan di jalanan yang sepi ini. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Bagaimana mungkin Seungcheol mengatakan putus, padahal jelas-jelas yang terabaikan dan tersakiti adalah dirinya. Tapi, ia tak pernah terfikir untuk putus dari Seungcheol.

Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan, kakinya kini terasa lelah sekali. Ia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Dimana ini?" Jisoo menoleh ke belakang, hendak mengira-ngira jarak yang ia telah tempuh. Tapi, ia benar-benar terhanyut dalam kesedihannya hingga mungkin ia sudah berjalan sekitar 1 atau 2 km. Dilihatnya mini market yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung menuju ke sana.

"Selamat datang" lelaki paruh baya menyapanya dengan hangat, tapi Jisoo hanya berjalan terus menuju tempat es krim. Jisoo benar-benar merasa hampa, bahkan ia mulai kehilangan kepedulian pada sekitarnya. Saat ingin membayar, ia menyerobot seorang lelaki yang padahal sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Sang penjaga hendak menegur Jisoo, tapi lelaki yang diserobot mengangguk kepada penjaga seakan mangatakan _tak apa, biar dia duluan saja_.

Setelah membayar, Jisoo memakan es krim coklat yang ia beli di tempat yang telah disedikan di luar minimarket. Lelaki yang telah diserobot gilirannya oleh Jisoo tadi memperhatikan Jisoo dari dalam cukup lama.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sang lelaki kini berdiri di hadapan Jisoo. Namun, Jisoo tak menggubris dan tetap sibuk memakan es krimnya.

"Baiklah, kuanggap saja jawabannya iya." Sang lelaki menempatkan plastik belanjaanya dimeja. Ia memandangi Jisoo sebentar sebelum menempatkan sebotol air mineral di samping Jisoo.

"Sehabis makan es krim kau pasti akan haus."

Sepertinya Jisoo telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melirik sebotol air mineral di sampingnya sebelum melirik ke arah orang yang memberikannya. Dari matanya yang mulai bengkak karena menangis itu, terlihat lelaki berambut kebiruan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis sendirian di sini?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku heran saja karena ada pria manis menangis sendirian sambil makan es krim jam..." ia menoleh ke jam tangannya "... 11 malam?"

Jisoo memandangi wajah lelaki di hadapannya lama. Ia mengamati setiap detail wajahnya: mata, hidung, bibir, tulang pipinya yang terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum, dan rambut kebiruannya yang dibelah pinggir. Tampan dan _manly_ dengan kulit tan nya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Sang lelaki terheran melihat pria manis dihadapannya menatapnya begitu tajam ke arahnya. _Apa aku seberantakan itu?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sang lelaki mengambil sekaleng soda dari plastik belanjaannya dan meminumnya.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Lelaki itupun memuncratkan minuman di mulutnya ke samping mendengar ucapan pria sendu di hadapannya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau tak apa." Jisoo pun kembali memakan es krim coklatnya. Sang lelaki di hadapannya masih terkejut tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan matanya membesar. Keadaan hening sejenak hingga akhirnya...

"Baiklah." Kini gantian Jisoo yang tersedak es krimnya karena terkejut. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya melotot. Persis seperti si lelaki tadi.

"Karena kita sudah pacaran, aku minta nomor ponsel mu ya." Si lelaki menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta si pria manis bermata kucing memberi nomor ponselnya. Tapi si pria manis hanya mematung ditempatnya.

"Mana handphone mu?" Kini Jisoo merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil handphone nya dan memberikan pada lelaki di hadapannya. Si lelaki pun langsung menelpon handphone nya dari ponsel Jisoo dan menyimpan namanya.

"Ini nomorku. Kim Mingyu. Jangan lupakan nama pacarmu ya." Sang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Mingyu pun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dengan plastik belanjaan di tangan.

"Tadi aku sudah sms taxi untuk mengantarmu pulang, sebentar lagi datang." Mingyu berbalik hendak pergi, namun ia terhenti.

"Oiya, aku lupa. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-Namaku... Ji-Jisoo."

"Baiklah Jisoo, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati ya, jangan bicara sembarangan dengan orang asing, bahaya." Mingyu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih terperangah dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tadi itu apa? Pacar baru? Kim Mingyu? Tapi... aku kan baru putus!"

.

.

Perlahan Jisoo mulai membuka matanya. Ia masih mengingat sekelebat mimpi anehnya semalam saat ia putus dari Seungcheol dan tiba-tiba jadian dengan orang asing bernama.. _Kim Mingyu?_ _Ahh ada-ada saja._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Jisoo berbunyi. "Pasti ucapan selamat pagi dari Seungcheol. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak sms seperti ini." Jisoo pun meraih ponsel di samping bantalnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **From: Kim Tampan Mingyu**

 **Hi! Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Seharusnya kau mengirimiku pesan saat sudah sampai di rumah semalam.**

"Mingyu?!" Jisoo langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. "Jadi... itu bukan mimpi?!" Seketika itu memori kejadian semalam terngiang kembali di pikirannya.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!" Jisoo memukul-mukulkan ponsel di tangannya ke kepala memikirkan kebodohannya semalam. Lalu, nada dering di ponsel nya berbunyi. Dilihatnya nama orang yang mengiriminya sms tadi menelpon. Jisoo mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengangkatnya. "Aku harus membereskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Hallo?"

 _"Hallo."_ Terdengar suara berat yang tegas dari seberang telepon.

 _"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa matamu masih bengkak?"_ Jisoo yang mendengarnya langsung refleks berlari menuju kaca di meja belajarnya. Dilihat matanya yang memang cukup bengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"Masih bengkak, tapi.. tidak terlalu parah. Oiya.. Mingyu-ya aku..."

 _"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"_

"APA?! Tapi sebenarnya ada yang mau aku jelaskan dulu Mingyu-ya. Sebenarnya semalam..."

 _"Kau bisa jelaskan saja nanti saat kita bertemu."_

"Eh?"

 _"Kutunggu kau di minimarket kemaren jam 11 ini. Oke? Jangan terlambat ya."_

"Ta-Tapi.."

 _"Sampai jumpa."_ Tut. Tut. Sambungan pun terputus.

"Sampai.. jumpa." Jisoo memandangi ponsel di tangannya.

"Jadi, ini semua nyata. Berarti, sekarang aku sudah putus dengan Seungcheol? Dan jadian dengan lelaki asing yang baru ku kenal bernama.. Kim Mingyu?"

Jisoo memandangi foto nya bersama Seungcheol di meja belajarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak kembali. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat sakitnya diputuskan Seungcheol.

"Aaaah. Tidak tidak, jangan menangis Jisoo. Jangan menangis!" Jisoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar, tapi itu semua sia-sia. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Dipandanginya foto Seungcheol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

 **#flashback**

"Jisoo, kemari. Ayo foto bersamaku."

"Lalu yang memfoto kita siapa?"

"Emm.. ah, hyung, maaf.. bisa tolong ambilkan foto kami sebentar?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba meminta tolong kepada orang yang lewat.

"Oh, iya tentu." Seungcheol pun langsung memeluk Jisoo dari belakang. Jisoo pun terkejut dengan tindakan Seungcheol tersebut.

"Cheol, ini di tempat umum, aku malu."

"Apa kau malu mempunyai pacar setampan aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi.."

"Ayo, lihat kesini." Sang hyung yang diminta tolong tadi mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke pasangan yang sedang merayakan hari jadian sebulan pertama mereka.

"Lihat kesana, jangan lupa tersenyum." Seungcheol memutar kepala Jisoo agar menghadap kamera.

"Jisoo.."

"Hm?" Jisoo hanya bergumam sambil masih menghadap kamera.

"Kita mulai ya, 1.. 2.."

Seungcheol menempatkan bibirnya di samping kuping sebelah kanan Jisoo dan membisikkan, "aku sangat mencintaimu."

".. 3"

.

.

Jisoo telah selesai mandi. Kini ia bingung sendiri memandangi semua pakaian yang menggantung di lemarinya. "Apa yang harus ku pakai?" Ia melempar beberapa potong pakaian ke tempat tidur dan mulai mencobanya satu persatu bak peragaan busana. Tapi ia tetap merasa semua itu belum cukup membuatnya menarik, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup manis dengan pakaian apapun yang ia pakai.

"Eh tunggu dulu.." Jisoo yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans hitam itupun memandangi dirinya di cermin heran.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ini bukan seperti kencan sungguhan. Kenapa aku harus repot memilih pakaianku? Tapi.. si Mingyu ini lumayan tampan juga, kan tidak enak kalau jalan dengan orang setampan dia tapi penampilanku seperti gembel. Aarrrgh lagi lagi, aku ini kenapa sih?! Kamu ini batu putus Jisoo! Baru putus!" Jisoo menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri di cermin kesal.

"Yasudahlah. Cepat temui dia dan jelaskan semuanya. Biar tidak ada salah paham." Dilihatnya jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam 10?!" Jisoo pun bergegas merapikan dirinya.

.

.

Sudah jam 11.30, tapi Jisoo belum juga muncul. Mingyu menunggu di luar minimarket sambil meminum sekotak susu vanila di tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, bis berhenti tidak jauh dari seberang jalan. Dilihatnya bis itu dari kejauhan. Seorang pria dengan senyum manis meneduhkannya turun dari bis tersebut dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah. Tidak apa, kurasa hasilnya sepadan." Wajah Jisoo memerah. _Apa ia baru saja memujiku?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Jisoo melirik sosok pria sangat tinggi di hadapannya. Kaos putih yang dibalut jaket hitam dan _ripped jeans_ sangat pas ditubuhnya. Mingyu terlihat _manly_ sekali.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Eh? Kemana? Kita bicarakan yang semalam dulu."

"Iya. Tapi, tidak disini. Ayo!" Mingyu dan Jisoo pun menaiki bis. Mereka duduk di pojok kanan bagian belakang bis.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tau saat kita sampai."

"Baiklah." Terjadi keheningan dan kecanggungan yang cukup lama. Jisoo hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu di kupingnya. Lagu Kisum - You & I terdengar di telinganya. Dipandangi orang di sebelahnya, dikupingnya juga terdapat sebagian headset putih seperti miliknya. Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Jisoo dan Jisoo pun tak dapat menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

Lagunya telah habis. Kini Jisoo mencopot headset di telinganya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita harus berkenalan dengan lebih pantas." Jisoo membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ehem. Seperti ini.." Jisoo menyorongkan duduknya mengarah ke Mingyu.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo. Aku sekolah di SMA X kelas 2. Kalau kau?" Kini giliran Mingyu yang menyorongkan duduknya mengarah ke Jisoo.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu. Aku sekolah di SMA Y. Kelas 2 juga."

"Baiklah, Mingyu-ya. Aku langsung saja, untuk kejadian semalam yang menembakmu..."

"Tenang saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak masalah berpacaran dengan lelaki untuk pertama kalinya."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudnya adalah.."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah jadi pacarku selama sebulan. Setelah itu, kau bisa putuskan untuk tinggal atau pergi."

"Ha? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak punya pacar kan?" Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, cobalah jadi pacarku untuk sebulan. Kau anggap saja aku sebagai pelarianmu. Aku tidak masalah."

"Pelarian?"

"Kau habis putus dengan pacarmu kan?" Mata Jisoo terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?!"

"Jadi itu benar? Haha sebenarnya aku hanya mengira-ngira."

"Apa?!" Jisoo terkejut. Ia merasa dibodohi.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau itukan orang asing. Jalan denganmu seperti ini saja sudah cukup salah untukku." Mingyu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jisoo.

"Kau pikir aku polisi? Kenapa kau menyerahkan KTP mu?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya kau percaya." Jisoo memandangi KTP itu sejenak. Dilihatnya orang disampingnya yang masih mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya kini di kedua telinganya. _Kau anggap saja aku sebagai pelarianmu. Aku tidak masalah. Sebagai pelarianmu. Pelarian!_ Kata-kata Mingyu tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa tidak apa menjadikannya sebagai pelarian? Dia tampan dan juga sepertinya baik walau sedikit urakan. Kenapa ia mau dijadikan pelarian lelaki aneh sepertiku? Apalagi dia bilang aku lelaki pertama yang dipacarinya. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa mendapatkan gadis mana saja yang ia mau dengan wajahnya itu." Batin Jisoo.

Jisoo masih merenungi keputusan yang akan ia ambil ketika ia melihat orang berciuman di halte bis yang sepi. Ia sempat terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya seraya mengingat ciuman pertamanya dulu dengan Seungcheol. Ahh Seungcheol lagi, Seungcheol lagi. Kini dadanya mulai sesak kembali.

Jisoo memperhatikan orang disampingnya dan mengambil salah satu headset yang ada di kuping Mingyu dan menempelkannya di kupingnya. Mingyu terkejut dan melihat ke arah Jisoo.

"Ada apa... pacarku?" Jisoo tersenyum ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. pacarku." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kencan pertama kali ini Mingyu mengajak Jisoo ketempat festival makanan. Jisoo terkejut, karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia diajak kencan ke tempat seperti ini.

"Waaaahh banyak sekali makanannya."

"Dari kemarin aku ingin sekali ke sini. Tapi, karena tidak ada teman aku baru bisa ke sini. Ternyata enak juga ya punya pacar. Kau suka makan?"

"Suka! Aku ini sangat suka makan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Mereka menyusuri satu persatu kedai makanan. Mencicipi berbagai macam snack dari yang gurih hingga yang manis. Orang-orang yang melihat pun takkan menyangka, bahwa mereka adalah pasangan baru, yang baru berkenalan tadi malam dan jadian saat itu juga.

"Takoyaki! Aku ingin makan takoyaki!" Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tanpa disadari membuat Mingyu jadi gemas ingin menciumnya. Eh? Apa Mingyu sudah benar-benar jadi belok karena lelaki yang baru dikenalnya semalam?

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli."

Mereka pun menuju tempat takoyaki, membeli satu porsi yang dihabiskan Jisoo seorang diri tanpa membaginya pada orang yang telah membelikannya. Makannya belepotan, lucu sekali menurut Mingyu. Mingyu pun melap sisa saus yang menempel di pinggiran bibir Jisoo yang belepotan. Jisoo terkejut, entah kenapa Kini dadanya berdegup kencang.

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap. Mingyu mengantar Jisoo pulang ke rumahnya. Kini mereka tidak terlalu kaku satu sama lain, terdengar dari tawa mereka saat menuju rumah Jisoo.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mengajakku makan. Wah.. aku kenyang sekal."

"Melihat badanmu yang ramping itu aku tidak menyangka ternyata makanmu banyak."

"Entahlah, dari dulu aku tidak bisa gemuk."

"Manisnya." Mingyu mencubit kedua pipi Jisoo gemas.

"Eh?" Jisoo melotot ke arah Mingyu, tapi yang ditatapi malah tercengir. Jisoo mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Genit!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Jisoo. Jisoo melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mingyu pun berbalik hendak pulang.

"Kalau harus kencan dengan lelaki manis seperti itu sih aku tidak masalah" Mingyu terlihat girang sekali.

.

.

Kini, hari-hari Jisoo diisi oleh Mingyu. Mereka rutin berkirim pesan dan telponan. Jisoo tidak menyangka, ia bisa melupakan Seungcheol secepat ini. Ini semua, berkat Mingyu. Foto Seungcheol dan Jisoo di meja belajarnya pun sudah ia singkirkan.

" _Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat isi kulkasku."

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum, mangkanya itu aku berencana mau masak. Tapi, benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa disini. Ahh~ kenapa orang rumah pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa."

" _Memangnya mereka kemana?"_ tanya Mingyu dari balik telepon.

"Orangtuaku sedang ke rumah saudara untuk berakhir pekan."

" _Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"_

"Kan kita mau kencan besok." Ups! Jisoo keceplosan. Rasanya malu sekali. Seakan-akan ia sangat menantikan kencan bersama Mingyu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi memang kenyataannya begitu. Mereka beda sekolah dan rumahnya berjauhan. Waktu bertemu, ya hanya pada hari minggu saat libur sekolah.

" _Hahahaha"_ Mingyu tertawa puas sekali mendengar pengakuan Jisoo.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau masak mie dulu. Aku lapar." Tut tut. Jisoo mematikan ponsel nya. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya karena saking malunya.

Satu cup mie instan sudah habis dimakannya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel di atas meja. Jisoo heran karena Mingyu tidak juga mengiriminya pesan. Saat ia berfikir hendak menelpon Mingyu, ponsel Jisoo berbunyi. Yang ditunggu ternyata sudah lebih dulu menelpon. Ah.. benar-benar sehati, pikirnya.

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah."

" _Cepat buka pintunya, ada paket untukmu."_

"Paket?" lalu bell rumah Jisoo pun berbunyi.

"Ini paket sekotak fried chicken untuk Jisoo yang paling manis saat sedang ngambek." Mingyu menyodorkan sekotak fried chicken dengan pita biru di atasnya saat Jisoo membuka pintunya. Jisoo tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Mr. Kim"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Eh? Tidak mampir dulu. Rumahmu kan jauh. Tidak minum dulu?" Jisoo benar-benar kecewa mendengar Mingyu yang sudah mau pulang.

" Ini sudah malam. Lagian aku sudah sangat senang sekali bisa melihatmu malam ini."

"Baiklah." Jisoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Mingyu yang melihatnya merasa tak tega dan juga gemas. Mingyu mengusap kepala Jisoo lembut.

"Besok aku seharian untukmu. Malam ini, tidurlah yang nyenyak." Mingyu menatap Jisoo. Kini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Terlihat jelas wajah Mingyu yang begitu tenang dan penuh kasih sayang. _Aku benar-benar mendapatan Jackpot!_ ucap Jisoo dalam hati.

.

.

Kencan kedua pun dimulai. Jisoo benar-benar tak menyangka, ternyata Mingyu membawanya ke taman kota. Taman ini adalah tempat yang cukup terkenal. Terletak tidak jauh dari kota yang hingar-bingar, membuatnya menjadi tempat favorite memanjakan mata. Dulu saat masih bersama Seungcheol, Jisoo selalu merengek memintanya mengajak ke sini. Tapi tentu saja, alasan club basket selalu membuatnya menunda janji hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah.

"Cantiknya, bunga sakuranya benar-benar cantik." Jisoo menatap kelopak sakura di tangannya.

"Tapi ada yang lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga sakura ini."

"Mana?" Jisoo berlari kecil menuju Mingyu.

"Mana bunga yang lebih cantik dari bunga sakura?" Mingyu merangkul Jisoo sambil menunjuk jauh ke depan.

"Yang lebih cantik dari sakura itu ada di..." Jisoo mengikuti arah tangan Mingyu hingga akhirnya Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya di hadapan Jisoo. Membuat bayangan wajah Jisoo terlihat jelas di layar. Jisoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu keras, melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Gombal!" Jisoo berlari menjauh dari Mingyu.

"Ya! Tunggu aku! Cubitanmu itu sakit tau!" Jisoo terus berlari menghindari Mingyu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti kelelahan. Kakinya lemas, tapi tempat piknik tujuan masih jauh.

"Mangkanya jangan lari-lari. Harusnya kau berjalan pelan menikmati keindahan ini."

"Iya, aku tau." Jisoo memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Yasudah, duduk dulu disini." Mingyu menepuk pembatas jalan di sampingnya yang ia juga duduki. Jisoo pun ikut duduk. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia mencoba mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya saat tangan Mingyu mencegahnya. Jisoo melirik Mingyu yang wajahnya semakin mendekat. Mingyu melap keringat di wajah Jisoo dengan sapu tangannya. Tangan satunya masih menggenggam tangan Jisoo. _Blush!_ Jisoo merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang memandang Mingyu sedekat ini. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi. Aku sudah lapar." Jisoo pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat piknik mereka. Mingyu hanya cengar-cengir melihat Jisoo yang salah tingkah dan membawa keranjang pikniknya.

Setelah selesai makan di bawah pohon sakura, mereka pun pulang. Namun, di tengah jalan mereka kehujanan.

"Di dekat sini ada lapangan indoor tempat aku biasa berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita kesana sambil berteduh."

"Lapangan indoor?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala mereka. Sementara Jisoo yang membawa keranjang pikniknya.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Biar tidak kehujanan." Mingyu memberikan aba-aba sampai tiga, lalu mereka berlari dari pinggiran toko tempat mereka berteduh.

Mingyu meletakkan jaketnya lebih banyak ke arah Jisoo, membuat dirinya basah kuyub saat tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah gedung cukup besar mereka masuki. Jisoo bisa melihat lapangan basket berada di tengah ruangan. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan di samping gedung dengan kunci yang Mingyu bawa. Mingyu berlalu ke belakang mengambil handuk dan diberikan kepada Jisoo. Sedangkan ia sendiri memakai satu untuk dirinya.

"Kau jadi basah kuyub begitu. Seharusnya tadi kita berdiam di sana saja."

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja." Jisoo melihat sekeliling. Terdapat berbagai macam alat olahraga yang berhubungan dengan basket disini, baju, sepatu, bola, dll. Membuatnya sedikit melamun teringat Seungcheol.

"Sebenarnya ini markas perkumpulan pemain basket tingkat pelajar di Seoul. Tapi, karena aku ketua dewannya jadi aku memegang kuncinya."

"Kau ketua persatuan pemain basket? Se-Seoul?"

"Begitulah." Tiba-tiba Seungcheol terngiang kembali dipikirannya. Ia pernah bilang telah diangkat menjadi wakil ketua perkumpulan pemain basket tingkat pelajar se-Seoul yang membuatnya semakin sibuk sampai melupakan pacarnya sendiri. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa jauh dari anak basket sih?_ gumamnya. Jisoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang basah Kuyub.

"Apa kau tidak ada baju ganti disini?"

"Biasanya anak-anak meninggalkan beberapa baju disini, tapi entah kenapa hari ini tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu. Pakai handuk saja." Mingyu menatap Jisoo terkejut.

"Ma-maksudku.. kau bisa masuk angin nanti. Sebaiknya kau keringkan dulu bajumu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Mingyu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

Ia pun lalu tanpa ragu membuka bajunya dan menutupinya dengan handuk. Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar tidak dikira mesum oleh Mingyu. Melihat rambut Mingyu yang basah, Jisoo reflek menuju Mingyu dan mengusap rambutnya pelan dengan handuknya.

"Rambutmu juga harus dikeringkan." Jisoo menyisir rambut Mingyu dengan tangannya dengan sesekali menjinjit dan Mingyu pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang merasakan tangan lembut Jisoo mengusap rambutnya. Dan melihat wajah Jisoo yang sedikit mendongak sedekat ini membuatnya gemas. Sedikit lagi, jika Mingyu maju sedikit saja, ia bisa mencium bibir plum Jisoo. Tanpa sadar, tangan Mingyu bergerak begitu saja memegang pinggang ramping Jisoo, membuat Jisoo terkejap mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Mingyu yang berhasil membuat pipinya merona hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk dari balik pintu.

"Mingyu Hyung, apa kau yang ada di.." sang lelaki terkejut melihat Mingyu topless dengan ditutupi handuk dan seorang pria yang sedikit menjinjit di depannya.

"Hansol-ah siapa yang ada di..." lelaki kedua dan ketiga yang masuk pun tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" lelaki pertama bernama Hansol tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Ini.. ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Jawab Mingyu panik.

Mingyu pun menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan memperkenalkan Jisoo kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Hansol, Jun, dan Wonwoo. Mingyu juga mengatakan pada semuanya tentang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Jisoo, dan sudah sekitar seminggu ini mereka jadian.

"Apa kau bercanda, hyung?" Kata Hansol tak percaya.

"Wah, kalau ditembak pria manis seperti ini sih aku juga mau." Kata Jun cengar-cengir. Jisoo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Tapi walau pun begitu..." Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Jisoo. "... kini terlihat jelas bahwa aku yang lebih mencintainya." Mingyu menatap hangat Jisoo.

Wajah Jisoo memerah mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Yang lain hanya bersorak-sorai melihat drama cinta dihadapannya. Kini mereka pun mulai berbincang satu sama lain dan menerima keberadaan Jisoo.

"Tapi kau sangat hebat Jisoo, karena kau adalah pacar pertama yang diajak Mingyu kesini." Kata Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, ia tidak pernah membawa pacarnya kesini sebelumnya. Padahal kudengar mereka cantik-cantik." Ledek Hansol.

"Yak! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Aku belum pernah pacaran lagi sejak masuk SMA." Mingyu melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah Hansol yang mengenai wajahnya.

Setelah hujan reda dan puas berbincang, Mingyu dan Jisoo pamit pulang.

"jangan lupa main kesini lagi ya Jisoo. Jangan sungkan." Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jisoo

"Iya terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan antar Jisoo pulang dulu lalu kesini lagi untuk rapat."

"Eh? Kau mau rapat? Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Tidak apa, ini kan sudah hampir gelap. Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri."

"Tapi kan, rumahku jauh."

"Tidak apa Jisoo. Mingyu sedang mabuk cinta, kami mengerti." Kata Jun cengar-cengir dari balik pintu yang mendapat glare dari Mingyu.

Jisoo pun akhirnya mengiyakan. Mingyu menggandeng tangan Jisoo menyusuri jalan. Jisoo hanya menunduk sedari tadi, karena ia tidak mau wajahnya yang merah terlihat oleh Mingyu.

"Seungcheol!" teriakan Mingyu mengejutkan Jisoo. Jisoo menoleh ke arah suara yang dituju. Dilihatnya lelaki yang memutuskannya belum lama ini sekarang berjalan ke arahnya. Seungcheol mengernyitkan keningnya melihat keberadaan Jisoo bergandengan tangan dengan sahabatnya. Jisoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Amarahnya berkecamuk dan dadanya terasa sesak kembali.

"Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Jisoo."

"Pacar?!" Seungcheol terkejut tak percaya. Seungcheol mengambil nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya kasar sebelum menjulurkan tangannya ke Jisoo.

"Seungcheol." Jisoo sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum meraih tangan Seungcheol dan berjabat tangan.

"Jisoo." Jisoo hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Oiya, bukankah kalian satu sekolah? Apa kau pernah bertemu Jisoo sebelumnya Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol memandangi Jisoo sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali." Jisoo menatap Seungcheol penuh kebencian.

 _Beberapa kali? Wah, luar biasa bohongnya._ Pikir Jisoo dalam hati. Jisoo dan Seungcheol bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mingyu mengajak pulang.

"Hei, jangan tatap pacarku begitu. Nanti kau bisa suka lagi. Aku tau dia manis, aku saja langsung jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama."

"Begitu ya? Wah, bisa gawat ya kalau aku juga suka dengannya." Mingyu dan Seungcheol terkekeh. Jisoo hanya bisa terdiam menahan amarahnya.

Merekapun pergi berpamitan pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menatap kepergian Mingyu dan Jisoo hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan. "Pacar baru? Wah, sungguh luar biasa kau Hong Jisoo."

Selama di bis Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat keluar jendela. Mingyu kebingungan melihat aksi Jisoo.

"Ada apa Soo? Kau jadi diam semenjak bertemu Seungcheol. Apa dia suka menyakitimu di sekolah."

"Gyu.." air mata Jisoo mulai membasahi pipinya. Mingyu terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Mingyu menghapus air mata Jisoo.

"Seungcheol.. adalah mantan pacarku."

Mingyu membatu. Ia sempat tak percaya mendengar pengakuan Jisoo. Seungcheol yang ia kenal selama ini memang tak pernah mau berbagi kehidupan pribadinya. Ia juga tidak pernah bilang bila punya pacar, apalagi pacar semanis Jisoo.

Mingyu merangkul Jisoo ke pelukannya, membiarkan pria manis yang kini mulai ia cintai menangis dipelukannya.

"Dunia ini begitu kecil ya. Tidak apa Soo. Toh, aku ini cuma pelarianmu. Kalau kau memang mau kembali kepada Seungcheol, aku tak masalah. Waktu kita hanya sebulan, kan?"

Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak mau kembali padanya. Dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Iya iya, maaf. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, untuk tetap tinggal atau pergi, aku akan menerimanya." Mingyu mengelus kepala Jisoo lembut, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sesak seperti menangis, tapi tanpa air mata.

.

.

 **Di markas club basket**

"Seungcheol Hyung! Ah, sayang sekali kau baru datang. Kau tau? Tadi Mingyu membawa pacarnya." Hansol terlihat gembira sekali.

"Ya, tadi aku bertemu mereka di depan."

"Benarkah? Oiya kau tau tidak..." Hansol pun menceritakan kisah cinta Mingyu. Bagaimana ia bisa jadian dan betapa lovey-dovey nya mereka. Seungcheol menunjukkan senyum palsunya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Baru bertemu dan langsung jadian? Lucu sekali. Dasar lelaki aneh! Kenapa Mingyu mau saja lagi?"

"Tentu saja karena dia sangat manis. Memangnya kau akan menolak ajakan kencan pria dengan mata dan bibir yang manis seperti kucing itu? Apalagi dia baik dan ramah lagi." Kata Jun yang sedang mengecek peralatan olahraga. Seungcheol tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya. Dia pamit keluar untuk mencari angin.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar markas, Seungcheol langsung menendangi tembok bangunan di sampingnya. Seungcheol menyandar membelakangi tembok dan tertunduk lesu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan melihat wallpaper di layar. Gambar Seungcheol sambil memeluk Jisoo dari belakang.

.

.

"Ikut aku sebentar."

"Lepaskan aku! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" Seungcheol menarik paksa tangan Jisoo menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Setibanya di lapangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Seungcheol melepaskan genggamannya. Jisoo terlihat kesakitan mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?!" tanya Jisoo kesal.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau baru putus denganku dan langsung jadian dengan temanku Mingyu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Toh aku pacaran lagi setelah kita putus. Memangnya salah?! Kau juga kan yang sudah memutuskanku?! Seperti yang kamu bilang. Kita –sudah – PUTUS!" Jisoo memandangi Seungcheol kesal. Seungcheol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Toh yang dikatakan Jisoo semuanya benar.

"Karena tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi." Saat Jisoo berbalik badan hendak pergi, Seungcheol menarik tangan Jisoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Jisoo mengatakannya masih dalam posisi membelakangi Seungcheol.

"Dari milyaran orang di dunia, kenapa harus Mingyu? Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai berpacaran dengan sahabatku. Aku.. aku masih mencintaimu Jisoo." Jisoo pun berbalik dan langsung menampar Seungcheol. Tamparan yang cukup keras membuat cap tangan Jisoo membekas berwarna merah di pipi Seungcheol. Seungcheol menatap Jisoo. Air mata telah mengalir dari mata cantiknya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan cinta padaku!"

Jisoo pun berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol menuju ke atap sekolahnya. Jisoo membiarkan air matanya jatuh bebas sepuasnya. Dia melirik pojokan yang ada di atap. Itu adalah tempat ia dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungcheol. Ia berjalan menuju pojokan itu dan duduk seraya melipat kedua kakinya menutupi wajahnya yang sembab.

Semenjak putus, Jisoo selalu menghindari Seungcheol dan sepertinya Seungcheol pun begitu saat di sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan mengatakan cinta padanya. Hati Jisoo benar-benar kacau balau. Dan disaat seperti ini, tiba-tiba wajah Mingyu muncul di kepalanya. Ia merindukan sosok yang dapat menenangkan hatinya itu.

Jisoo sedang di halte menunggu bis sepulang sekolah. Ia menelpon Mingyu saat itu juga karena entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merindukan Mingyu. Sudah dua kali Jisoo menelpon, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini yang terakhir, kalau tidak dijawab juga..." Jisoo memandangi ponselnya.

"Gyu, sebenarnya kau kemana? Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengangkat telponmu." Jisoo mencoba menelpon lagi, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya teleponnya diangkat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jisoo langsung meluapkan kekhawatirannya

"Kim Mingyu! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat? Aku mengkawatirkanmu tau. Apa kau sesibuk itu? Apa kau..?"

" _Maaf, tapi ini Minghao teman seapartemen_ _Mingyu_ _. Ia sedang ke apotik dan lupa membawa ponselnya."_

"Ah maaf. Aku kira ini Mingyu. Untuk apa dia ke apotik? Apa Mingyu sedang sakit?"

" _Iya. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Kau pacarnya_ _Mingyu_ _ya?"_

"Ah iya, aku Jisoo."

" _Wah, jadi kau itu benar-benar ada ya? Hahaha aku kira dia sedang berhalusinasi."_

"Eh?"

" _Kau mau kesini menjengung Mingyu? Kalau kau mau, akan kukirimkan alamatnya."_

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih."

" _Haha tidak perlu sungkan kakak ipar. Sampai jumpa."_

"Apa? Ah iya, sampai jumpa." Tut tut. Jisoo masih memikirkan kata-kata teman Mingyu di telepon.

"Halusinasi? Kakak ipar?"

Mendengar Mingyu sakit, Jisoo langsung mengambil Bus ke arah apartemen Mingyu.

.

.

"Apa?! Kesini?! Ya, Hao, jangan sembarangan mengangkat telepon orang!" Mingyu menarik kerah baju Minghao dan mengguncangkannya pelan.

"Wae~" Minghao melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu.

"Bahkan untuk mengancamku saja kau tidak bertenaga begitu. Dia tadi menelpon berkali-kali, tentu saja dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Siapa tau kan setelah ia datang dan menjengungmu kau akan sehat kembali. Lagian aku ingin melihat seperti apa pacarmu itu." Mingyu terduduk di sofa.

"Baiklah, tapi bersikaplah dengan baik."

"Siap!" Minghao memberi hormat kepada Mingyu dan senyum-senyum sendiri tidak sabar ingin melihat pacar sahabatnya. Bell apartemen Mingyu berbunyi. Mingyu dan Minghao saling tatap. Minghao pun langsung berlari membukakan pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Mingyu setelah melihat ternyata yang datang adalah teman-teman perkumpulan basketnya, tentu saja termasuk, Seungcheol.

"Kalian. Kenapa datang kesini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu. Lagian sudah lama kami tidak kesini." Kata Jun yang membawa plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Tadi mereka menelponmu juga karena kau tidak ke markas. Jadi kubilang saja kau sakit dan mereka langsung kesini." Kata Minghao yang menyusul setelah menutup pintu.

"Minuman soda dan fried chicken? Apa itu yang dibawa saat menjenguk orang sakit?" Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya pusing dan dengan kedatangan teman dewan perkumpulan basket, kini ia tambah lemas. Ditambah lagi, Jisoo sebentar lagi datang dan disini sedang ada Seungcheol. Masih terngiang tangisan Jisoo terakhir kali saat bertemu Seungcheol. Mingyu tidak ingin Jisoo menangis lagi. Saat hendak menelpon Jisoo untuk membantalkan kunjungannya ke apartemennya, bell apartemen berbunyi lagi.

 _Gawat ini pasti Jisoo. Aku terlambat, bagaimana ini?_

"Wah, ini pasti pacarmu Gyu! Aku akan bukakan pintu." Minghao langsung bergegas dari tempat duduknya. Seungcheol dan Mingyu saling lirik. Mingyu menjauhkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kini hatinya jadi benar-benar sesak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Wah, kau Jisoo pacarnya Mingyu ya?"

"Ah, iya. Aku Jisoo. Apa Mingyu sudah pulang?"

"Sudah. Sekarang teman-teman basketnya juga ada disini."

"Apa? Teman basket?"

"Yup! Ayo masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. " Minghao masuk lebih dulu. Hati Jisoo berdegup kencang memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Seungcheol lagi. Tapi, ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Mingyu dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jisoo, Selamat datang! Apa kau mau?" Hansol menyodorkan paha ayam ke arah Jisoo yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapan mereka.

"Ah tidak terima kasih. Aku sudah makan." Jisoo melirik seisi ruangan. Dilihatnya Hansol, Jun, Wonwoo, dan Minghao sedang makan ayam dengan lesehan di lantai. Kemuadian matanya mencari keberadaan Seungcheol, tapi yang dicari tidak ada. Entah kenapa hatinya agak lega. Lalu, ia pun duduk di samping Mingyu yang sedang duduk bersender di sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit?"

"Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"Tapi kan aku pacarmu. Sekarang melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini aku makin khawatir."

"Pacar ya?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Ini pasti karena kehujanan kemarin. Kau sih belaga kuat, ternyata sakit kan?" Jisoo menaruh tangannya di kening Mingyu.

"Ya ampun, kau panas. Ayo istirahat di kamar."

"Tapi ada teman-temanku."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan kami. Istirahatlah Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo bicara dengan masih mengunyah ayam di mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. Apa ini?" Mingyu menunjuk plastik belanjaan Jisoo.

"Bubur dan beberapa makanan yang aku beli." Mingyu pun tersenyum. Jisoo menuntun Mingyu ke kamarnya dan membantunya merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Aku akan menuangkan buburnya dulu. Kau tunggu di sini ya."

"Tunggu." Mingyu menarik tangan Jisoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Seungcheol ada di dapur. " Jisoo sempat terkejut ternyata Seungcheol ada disini, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum kearah Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang menariknya.

"Aku tuangkan buburnya dulu ya."

Jisoo keluar mengambil bungkusannya ke dapur. Dilihatnya Seungcheol yang sedang minum di meja makan. Seungcheol sempat terkejut, tapi Jisoo tidak menghiraukan. Jisoo mengambil piring dan menuangkan bubur dan beberapa makanan lainnya di piring berbeda. Disusunnya piring dan juga gelas di sebuah nampan. Mereka hening tanpa kata.

"Apa kau mencintai Mingyu?" perkataan Seungcheol menghentikan langkah Jisoo yang hendak keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jisoo pun keluar. Seungcheol menghentakkan gelas yang ia pegang ke meja dengan keras. Suaranya dapat terdengar oleh Jisoo, tapi ia tak peduli.

Jisoo menyuapi Mingyu di samping tepat tidur hingga buburnya habis. Jisoo juga melap keringat yang membasahi wajah Mingyu serta menyodorkan obat yang harus diminum.

"Ternyata enak ya kalau punya pacar. Ada yang mengurusi kalau sakit."

"Saat kau tidak sakit pun, aku akan mengurusimu."

"Benarkah?" Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mingyu.

"Benar." Mingyu lebih mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke Jisoo. Kini wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Jantung masing-masing pun sudah berdegup kencang seakan –akan akan meledak.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Mingyu memberanikan diri bertanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku suka yang spontan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta izin lagi jika ingin menciumku." Mingyu tersenyum dan 'CUP!' Mingyu mengecup bibir Jisoo singkat. Terlihat dua-duanya malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Mingyu sudah tertidur sambil menggenggami tangan Jisoo. Sebenarnya Jisoo tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya dan memandangi Mingyu hingga pagi. Tapi, orangtuanya pasti sudah khawatir sekali dengan dirinya. Perlahan Jisoo melepaskan genggaman Mingyu dan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Mingyu yang damai dalam tidurnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintunya rapat.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Jisoo terkejut mendengar suara Minghao dari belakang.

"Maaf, membuatmu terkejut."

"Ah tidak apa. Panasnya sudah turun. Besok dia sudah bisa sekolah lagi kurasa."

"Wah, hebat sekali. Kau yang terbaik!" Minghao menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya.

Dilihatnya ruang tengah ternyata sudah sepi. Teman perkumpulan basket Mingyu sudah kembali untuk rapat karena sebentar lagi ada perlombaan basket tingkat pelajar se-Seoul kata Minghao memberitahu.

"Mau minum teh dulu? Aku ingin sekali mengenal pacar sahabatku ini lebih jauh." Jisoo melirik jam di tangannya.

"Kalau sebentar, kurasa tak apa."

Jisoo duduk di sofa. Minghao menyusul dengan membawa teh di kedua tangannya.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih" mereka berdua menyeruput teh hangat tersebut.

"Aku kira Mingyu berbohong saat ia bilang sudah punya pacar."

"Ah iya, waktu di telpon juga kau bicara tentang halusinasi. Memangnya salah kalau Mingyu itu punya pacar?"

"Bukan hanya saja..."

Minghao pun menceritakan tentang Mingyu kepada Jisoo. Bagaimana gembiranya Mingyu saat pulang dari minimarket setelah jadian dengan Jisoo malam itu.

 **#flashback**

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Apa? Pacar? Makanan jenis apa itu?"

"Makanan? Memangnya pacar bisa dimakan? Maksudku pacar, _soulmate_ , _boyfriend_."

" _Boyfriend?_ Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru keluar 30 menit dan sudah mendapat pacar? Kau tidak sedang menghayal?"

"Terserah! Nih untukmu." Mingyu menyerahkan plastik belanjaannya kepada Minghao dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Di pagi harinya, Minghao kebingungan melihat Mingyu yang sudah rapi dan wangi di meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi?"

"Tentu saja kencan."

"Jadi kau betulan punya pacar? Siapa namanya? Anak mana? Rumahnya dimana?"

"Namanya Jisoo. Aku tidak tau dia sekolah dimana dan dimana rumahnya."

"Apa? Katanya pacarmu, kenapa kau tidak tau?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Pagi-pagi jam 9 ini mau kemana kau?"

"Kemana saja~" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minghao dengan penuh senyuman.

 **#flashback ends**

Minghao menceritakan bahwa Mingyu jadi lebih ceria ahir-akhir ini dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Ponselnya selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Tapi, saat pulang kencan minggu kemarin, ia berubah lesu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia menolak untuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan. Padahal biasanya walau demam sedikit saja seperti itu, Mingyu selalu datang ke sekolah.

"Mingyu tidak pernah pacaran lagi semenjak diselingkuhi pacarnya saat _Junior High_ dulu. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan yang naksir dan menembaknya. Tapi, tidak ada yang diterimanya. Aku sempat bingung saat ia bilang ia sudah punya _boyfriend_. Walau begitu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa akhirnya ia mau pacaran denganmu? "

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan mengecewakannya." Jisoo hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Minghao menggenggam tangan Jisoo hangat, membuat ia menaikkan wajahnya melirik lelaki berambut pirang di depannya.

"Tolong jaga Mingyu ya." Jisoo pun membeku. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, karena sejujurnya ia juga masih bingung dengan hatinya. Tapi, tanpa ia tau, mulutnya sudah bicara begitu saja.

"Tentu."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Minghao menawarkan diri hendak mengantar pulang karena sudah larut. Tapi, Jisoo menolak. Jisoo pun pulang ke rumah. Matanya mengarah ke jalanan memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Minghao. Mingyu orang yang sangat baik, tidak, bahkan terlalu baik untuk dirinya. Jisoo merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadikan orang sebaik Mingyu sekedar pelarian.

"Hai manis, mau kemana?" Jisoo terkejut karena melihat tiga orang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menghadang jalannya.

"Maaf aku harus pulang." Jisoo hendak berlalu saat salah seorang dari mereka mendorong Jisoo membentur tembok.

"Ah! Ma-mau apa kalian? Tolong! Tolong! Emm.." orang itu membekap mulut Jisoo.

"Diam, atau kau akan..." Bam! Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghajar mereka bertiga. Jisoo yang ketakutan terduduk di tempatnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan kedua telapak tangan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Cepat pergi! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan pacarku!" tiga berandalan itupun pergi. Jisoo membuka matanya dan melihat Seungcheol yang berjongkok di depannya memandangi Jisoo penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa?" Jisoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seungcheol memeluknya dan membelai rambut Jisoo lembut.

"Aku disini, tidak apa. Jangan khawatir." Jisoo menangis dalam pelukan Seungcheol dan meremas jaket kulit yang ia pakai. Dirasakannya tangan Jisoo yang gemetaran.

Seungcheol mengantarkan Jisoo ke rumahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak mengantarmu pulang." Jisoo hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol menarik tangan Jisoo kearahnya hendak menciumnya. Tapi, tangan Jisoo menghalangi bibirnya dengan bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol melepaskan tangan Jisoo.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukai yang tiba-tiba dan spontan seperti ini?"

"Kalau kau membicarakan masa lalu, iya. Tapi sekarang..." Jisoo menatap mata Seungcheol dalam.

"...aku pacarnya Mingyu." Keadaan hening. Seungcheol terkejut dengan pernyataan Jisoo.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku masuk dulu."

Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Jisoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Seungcheol masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia memandangi pintu rumah Jisoo yang sudah tertutup rapat dan menghela nafasnya panjang.

.

.

Selesai tim dewan rapat membicarakan persiapan lomba basket yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi, mereka duduk bersama menikmati minuman soda dingin dan snack. Hansol memandangi Jun dan Wonwoo bergantian lalu melirik ke arah Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang duduk berjauhan seakan bertanya kepada teman yang lainnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi baik Jun dan Wonwoo hanya menggendikkan bahunya tidak tau.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Seungcheol melirik Mingyu.

"Ok." Mingyu pun mengikuti Seungcheol ke ruangan di samping tempat rapat mereka, lalu Seungcheol menguncinya.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Jadi mari kita bicara dengan bebas."

"Mau bicara apa?" Mingyu bersandar membelakangi dinding.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintai Jisoo?"

"Sangat mencintainya." Seungcheol tersenyum sinis kearah Mingyu.

"Kau baru mengenalnya dan sudah bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Jisoo itu masih sangat mencintaiku. Walaupun kelihatannya ia benci, tapi kami sudah bersama cukup lama, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa mencintaimu dengan begitu cepat. Lagipula, Jisoo-"

"Aku tau!" Mingyu mulai terlihat kesal.

"Aku tau Jisoo masih mencintaimu dan mungkin rasa cintanya kepadamu lebih besar."

"Kalau kau sudah tau, maka sebaiknya-"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli! Perasaanku, biarlah jadi rasaku sendiri. Dan kalau akhirnya dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena setidaknya walau sedikit, aku bisa merasakan cinta yang tulus dari hatinya. Dan aku.. akan lebih menyesal kalau tidak mencintainya." Mingyu menatap Seungcheol tajam. Seungcheol menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Terserah, tapi yang pasti, jangan sampai agenda pacaranmu mengganggu jadwal rapat kita. Mengerti?" Seungcheol membuka kunci yang ada di pintu hendak keluar, Mingyu mendekati Seungcheol dan memegangi gagang pintu yang juga dipegang Seungcheol.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap adil pada tim dewan basket maupun Jisoo. Karena aku bukan dirimu!"

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu terperangah. Kali ini giliran Mingyu yang tersenyum sinis sebelum berlalu keluar ruuangan.

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali!" Seungcheol meneriakkan ancaman ke arah Mingyu.

"Terserah! Aku percaya padanya!" Mingyu menjawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Seungcheol. Dilihatnya teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu mereka di luar.

"Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Iya." Jawab Hansol, Jun, dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Merebut apa sih maksudnya?" tanya Jun heran.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Hansol. Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Seungcheol sepertinya serius dengan kata-katanya kemarin untuk merebut Jisoo kembali. Sejak pagi, Seungcheol sudah berdiri di dekat halte bus tempat biasa Jisoo pergi ke sekolah. Ia teringat saat dulu masih menjadi pacar Jisoo, Seungcheol akan menunggu Jisoo di halte ini untuk pergi bersama walau sebenarnya ada halte lain yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari rumahnya. Tapi, ia rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi bersama Jisoo lebih lama. Seungcheol sangat merindukan saat itu dan mulai menyesali keputusannya.

Bruk! Terdengar suara buku terjatuh. Seungcheol melihat kearah sumber suara dan tak disangka ternyata itu adalah Jisoo yang menjatuhkan buku yang dibawanya sangking terkejutnya melihat keberadaan Seungcheol. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya, ia sempat mematung sejenak sampai akhirnya Seungcheol tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengambil buku yang diajtuhkan Jisoo.

"Ini." Seungcheol menyodorkan bukunya. Jisoo langsung meraih bukunya. Kini wajah Jisoo berubah sinis.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan tempat umum. Lagian dulu juga aku sering pergi ke sekolah dari halte ini bersama pacarku. Kenapa sekarang tidak boleh manis?" Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisoo. Tapi Jisoo langsung pergi menjauhi Seungcheol tanpa melihat wajahnya sama sekali.

Bis kali ini cukup penuh, sehingga ada beberapa orang yang harus berdiri. Salah satunya adalah Jisoo. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Seungcheol yang beruntung mendapatkan kursi. Seungcheol menarik lengan blazer Jisoo mengisyaratkan supaya dia mau duduk di kursi Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, kau duduk saja disini, biar aku yang berdiri. Kau pasti lelah." Yang diajak bicara tidak juga menyaut.

"Jisoo~ Hong Jisoo~ Jisoo-sii~ My Jisoo~" Jisoo langsung menoleh kebelakang ke arah Seungcheol. Wajahnya cemberut mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya dengan nama 'My Jisoo'. Dulu itu adalah panggilan kesayangan Seungcheol untuk Jisoo.

"Aku bukan Jisoo-mu lagi! Kalau mau duduk, duduk saja!" entah kenapa jawaban jutek Jisoo dan wajah cemberutnya malah membuat Seungcheol tertawa.

 _Imut sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat gaya ngambek nya._

Seungcheol melihat seorang bapak berdiri di sampingnya. Dia menyerahkan tempat duduknya kepada bapak tersebut, lalu berdiri di belakang Jisoo.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda melirik ke arah Jisoo. Pemuda itu melihat Jisoo secara detail dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Lalu, tiba-tiba tangan sang lelaki genit itu hendak memegang bokong Jisoo. Seungcheol langsung reflek berdiri di samping Jisoo dan merangkulnya menggeser lelaki tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukakan? Tidak tau apa kalau ini sempit! Pakai geser-geser segala!" sang lelaki marah-marah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?" Jisoo mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol, tapi rangkulannya justru semakin erat.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalau pacarku dilecehkan oleh lelaki hidung belang sepertimu! Kau tadi mencoba memegang bokongnya kan?!" Seungcheol balik memarahi si lelaki hidung belang.

"Apa?! Dasar mesum!" Jisoo yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Seungcheol ikut memarahi sang pemuda. Orang-orang di dalam bis pun mulai memandangi sinis sang lelaki. Lalu, dipemberhentian selanjutnya sang pemuda pun turun karena malu.

"Terima kasih." Seungcheol kini melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Sama-sama. Untung saja ada aku kan? Mangkanya, jangan terlalu manis. Daridulu, kau pasti saja selalu digoda orang tidak dikenal." Jisoo hanya tersenyum seadanya ke arah Seungcheol. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bis berhenti mendadak. Hampir saja Jisoo terperosok ke depan kalau saja pelukan Seungcheol tidak menyelematkannya. Pelukan Seungcheol dari belakang yang dulu pernah Jisoo rasakan, hari ini, ia rasakan kembali. Debaran yang sempat hilang, kini kembali lagi.

Saat turun dari bis, Jisoo langsung berlari ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Seungcheol. Saat ditemui di kelas Jisoo menghindarinya, saat di kantin Jisoo juga menghindarinya, saat berpapasan di lorong, Jisoo juga menghindari Seungcheol. Teman baik Jisoo, Jihoon dan Seokmin pun bingung dengan tingkah Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Jihoon pada Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah putus dari Jisoo."

"Apa? Putus?!" tanya Jihoon dan Seokmin berbarengan.

"Tapi, aku masih mencintainya dan ingin balikan lagi dengannya."

"Kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Jihoon.

"Karena kebodohanku yang memutuskannya." Seungcheol hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Kau yang memutuskannya?! Yak! Kau bodoh sekali Choi Seungcheol!" marah Seokmin.

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku?"

"Maaf Seungcheol-ssi. Untuk masalah ini kami tidak bisa bantu. Karena, ini juga salahmu kenapa memutuskannya?!" Kata Jihoon sedikit emosi.

"Betul! Harusnya kau berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak." Seokmin terlihat mulai emosi juga. Mereka pun meninggalkan Seungcheol di lorong sekolah dan kembali ke kelas.

Seungcheol berjalan gontai ke atap sekolah. Saat menaiki tangga dengan lesu, ia berpapasan dengan Jisoo.

"Jisoo, aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Jisoo sedikit berlari menuruni tangga guna menghindari Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, dengarkan aku dulu."

" Jangan dekati aku!" BRUK! Jisoo terpleset dari tangga karena terlalu terburu-buru. Ia memegangi kakinya yang terkilir.

"Jisoo!" Seungcheol mendekati Jisoo. Ia hendak memegang kakinya untuk memeriksa cederanya, tapi Jisoo menepis tangannya.

"Jangan pegang!" bentak Jisoo. Jisoo mencoba berdiri tapi ia terjatuh.

"Kau mau minta tolong siapa? Bell sudah berbunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Biarkan aku menolongmu."

"Biarkan! Biar saja aku disini sendirian sampai jam pulang sekolah. Kau kan tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kenapa sekarang jadi sok peduli? Yang kau pedulikan hanya basket basket dan basket. Pergi sana!" Jisoo mendorong Seungcheol menjauh. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Seungcheol yang tidak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala Jisoo, langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ ke ruang UKS.

"Lepaskan! Turunkan aku! Lepaskan!" Jisoo terus meronta hingga sampai di ruang UKS. Seungcheol pun langsung melemparkan Jisoo ke tempat tidur.

"Ah! " Jisoo merasa sedikit kesakitan. Kini ia memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. Seungcheol melepaskan sepatu Jisoo dan memeriksa lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pegang! Pergi sana!"

"DIAM!" Jisoo terkejut mendengar bentakan Seungcheol. Baru kali ini Seungcheol memarahinya. Seungcheol mengambil beberapa obat di lemari P3K dan segera mengobati kaki Jisoo yang mulai membiru di bagian terkilir. Dengan telaten Seungcheol memperban luka di kaki Jisoo.

"Ah, sakit. Ah, aduh."

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Jangan rewel, disini sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Penjaga UKS tidak masuk. Jadi jangan banyak protes." Jisoo mulai menitikkan air matanya. Tangisnya pelan, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai sesenggukkan.

"Sudah selesai." Jisoo masih menangis sambil mengamati kakinya yang selesai diperban. Ia memindahkan posisi duduknya menyampingi ranjang, membuat kakinya menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Ia melihat jauh keluar jendela sambil terus menangis. Jisoo kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya berusaha meredam tangisnya yang semakin keras. Seungcheol berdiri di hadapan Jisoo, menggenggam kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahya.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo, karena telah bersikap kasar padamu tadi. Kau pasti terkejut." Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa sakit sekali? Kau menangis seperti ini membuatku khawatir." Jisoo memandangi Seungcheol.

"Kalau kau memang khawatir, kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku." Seungcheol tertegun.

"Aku menangis bukan karena kakiku yang terkilir. Tapi, karena sikapmu yang semaunya. Kau sudah menyakitiku. Kau yang mendekatiku dulu dan memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu, tapi kau juga yang memutuskanku. Lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya kau mendekatiku lagi."

"Maafkan aku Jisoo. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang. Kau tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa berharga sesuatu, hingga sesuatu itu hilang darimu. Dan untukku, aku telah menyadari betapa berharganya Jisoo untuk Seungcheol. " Seungcheol berlutut dihadapan Jisoo.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Soo. Apa kau mau, menjadi pacarku lagi?" Jisoo terdiam memandangi Seungcheol. Tangisnya mulai mereda walau masih menetes.

"Aku tidak tau Seungcheol." Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Jangan dijawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah dulu untuk beberapa saat, baru kau berikan jawabannya. Aku akan menunggu." Seungcheol bangkit dari posisinya, dan mengelus pelan rambut coklat tua Jisoo. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Jisoo hendak menciumnya. Jisoo pun terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak memberontak seperti tadi. Saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi, ponsel Jisoo berbunyi. Jisoo menjauhi wajahnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Seungcheol hanya bisa menelan ludah kekecewaan.

"Hallo. Ada apa Gyu?" mendengar nama Mingyu, Seungcheol tambah kecewa. Ia berjalan menjauhi Jisoo.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa daritadi aku memikirkanmu terus._ " Jisoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Mingyu, dia tersenyum mengetahui Mingyu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, tadi aku memang terjatuh dari tangga dan sekarang kakiku sedikit terkilir."

" _Apa?! Terjatuh dari tangga? Jisoo, tunggu aku disana ya, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau pasti tidak bisa naik bis kalau terkilir seperti itu."_

"Eh? Tidak apa Gyu, aku akan menelpon orang tua ku nanti untuk menjemput. Jadi kau.."

" _Aku kesana!"_ tut tut. Jisoo kebingungan. "Diakan juga ke sekolah naik bis, lalu dia mau menjemputku pake apa ke sekolah?" Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar Mingyu akan datang menjemput Jisoo.

Seungcheol menemani Jisoo selama di UKS. Kecanggungan diantara mereka mulai meredup. Tidak terasa bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar riuh anak-anak di koridor. Jisoo kebingungan mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Saat Seungcheol hendak keluar mencari tau keributan yang terjadi, pintu UKS sesosok pria tampan yang dikerubungi wanita di belakangnya memasuki ruangan UKS. Seungcheol terkejut melihat Mingyu benar-benar datang ke sekolah. Dandanannya cukup rapi tidak seperti biasanya. Mingyu yang ia tau selalu mengeluarkan baju seragamnya dan tidak pernah memakai blazer maupun dasinya, apalagi memakai pomade?

Mingyu terseyum seadanya ke arah Seungcheol dan langsung menuju Jisoo. Jisoo pun tidak kalah terkejut melihat penampilan Mingyu dengan seragam sekolah pertama kalinya, sangat tampan.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu melihat kaki Jisoo yang terkilir.

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa berjalan." Jisoo pun mengangguk. Jihoon dan Seokmin memasuki ruangan UKS. Mereka membawakan tasnya Jisoo.

"Jisoo, siapa lelaki tam- maksudku, siapa lelaki ini?" Jihoon gelagapan di depan lelaki tampan ini. Mingyu mendekati Jihoon dan Seokmin.

"Namaku Mingyu, pacarnya Jisoo." Mulut Jihoon dan Seokmin menganga seketika. Mereka langsung menatap Seungcheol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang kemudian membuang mukanya. Mingyu langsung mengambil tas Jisoo dan memakainya di salah satu lengannya. Kemudian ia menuju Jisoo dan menggendongnya bergaya _bridal_. Wajah Jisoo memerah, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menjaga Jisoo ku." Terlihat seringaian di wajah Mingyu yang membuat Seungcheol kesal. _Jisoo-ku katanya?_

Mingyu menggendong Jisoo melewati lorong yang ramai dengan sorak sorai para siswa membincangkan adegan romantis di hadapan mereka. Mingyu menggendong Jisoo dari tingkat dua UKS berada menuju halaman.

"Kau bawa mobil?" Jisoo terkejut melihat mobil sedan merah mewah terparkir di halaman sekolahnya.

"Demi dirimu." Mingyu tersenyum.

Di dalam mobil, Jisoo terlihat canggung. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Mingyu, tapi ia belum bicara sepatah katapun.

"Kau heran kenapa aku setampan ini dengan seragam sekolah?" Mingyu membuka percakapan. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Mingyu mendekatkan duduknya ke arah Jisoo saat di lampu merah. Ia memandangi wajah Jisoo sambil tersenyum, membuat jantung Jisoo berdebar tak karuan.

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku berpakaian rapih dengan seragam. Entah kenapa sejak bersamamu aku ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Kau tau kenapa?" lagi-lagi Mingyu menggoda Jisoo. Ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jisoo.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jisoo memalingkan matanya ke tempat lain, hari ini entah kenapa ia tidak berani memandang wajah Mingyu lama-lama.

"Semua ini untukmu." Jisoo memandangi Mingyu yang mengelus pipinya lemut, Mingyu akan mencium bibir plum Jisoo kalau saja perutnya yang keroncongan tidak berbunyi cukup keras memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak dengar kan?"

"Dengar." Kata Mingyu yang terkekeh pelan.

Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena benar-benar merasa malu. Jisoo kini bersandar pada jok mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli nan empuk itu memunggungi Mingyu. Jisoo tidak bisa lagi melihat ke arah Mingyu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia loncat dari dalam mobil Mingyu dan membenturkan kepalanya ke trotoar jalan lalu hilang ingatan seperti yang ada di sinetron.

Akhirnya mereka selesai memakan bento yang dibeli tadi. Dibelikan Mingyu maksudnya. Rasa malu Jisoo telah dikalahkan oleh rasa laparnya. Sekotak bento habis tak tersisa, bahkan tadi Mingyu sempat memberikan beberapa potong lauknya kepada Jisoo melihat betapa lahapnya ia makan.

"Terima kasih untuk teraktirannya."

"Sudah jadi kewajibanku."

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau kan baru jadi pacarku, bukan suamiku."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku." Jisoo memandangi Mingyu terkejut. Mingyu langsung mencium bibir Jisoo. Jisoo memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa kecupan lembut Mingyu.

"Kau bilang kau suka tindakan yang spontan kan? Mulai sekarang, bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima kejutan dariku."

"M-Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Ini semua untukmu. Aku ingin membuatmu bangga karena memiliki pacar seperti aku. Mangkanya aku berdandan keren ke sekolahmu biar yang lain pada iri denganmu." Mingyu mengacak rambut Jisoo. Jisoo hanya bisa terdiam menerima perubahan Mingyu. Bukan hanya penampilannya, tapi tingkahnya pun makin berani. Dan Jisoo pun makin dibuat gelagapan tak karuan. Mungkin karena, Jisoo mulai menyukai Mingyu?

"Oiya, untuk kencan ketiga di akhir pekan ini, sepertinya kau tidak bisa kemana-mana." Jisoo memandangi kakinya yang terkilir. Kekecewaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa kita libur dulu."

"Siapa bilang?" Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Jisoo. "Kan kubilang kalau kau yang tidak bisa kemana-mana, tapi kakiku dua-duanya baik-baik saja tuh."

"Maksudnya?" Jisoo bingung dengan perkataan Mingyu.

"Maksudnya, karena kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, maka... aku yang akan kemana-mana. Jadi... aku.. akan.. pergi... ke rumahmu." Mingyu mencubit pipi Jisoo gemas.

"Ke rumah?! Ta-tapi.."

"Memangnya pacar-pacarmu yang dulu belum pernah ke rumah."

"Yak! Aku ini baru pernah sekali pacaran dengan Seungcheol." tersadar pengakuannya membuat raut wajah Mingyu berubah, Jisoo langsung menutup mulutnya. Tapi ternyata Mingyu malah tertawa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti aku akan jadi yang pertama menemui orang tua mu." Mingyu mengacak rambut Jisoo lagi sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

 _Menikah? Apa dia serius?_

.

.

"Gyu, maaf ya. Keluargaku sedang pergi ke tempat saudaraku di Busan. Jadi, hari ini hanya ada aku saja di rumah. Maaf ya, kencan hari ini... batal."

" _Yasudah, kalau begitu biar aku temani saja kau di rumah."_

"Eh?"

" _Aku ke sana. Bye!"_

"Ta-Tapi..." tut tut. Mingyu memandangi ponselnya.

"Selalu saja begitu, sesuka hati memutuskan telponnya." Jisoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Kakinya masih di perban, tapi sudah tidak terlalu sakit dan ia sudah bisa berjalan walau pelan-pelan.

Bell rumah pun berbunyi. Jisoo langsung menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. Jisoo tidak menyangka Mingyu akan secepat ini datangnya. Namun, saat dibuka ia tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Justru ia menemukan sebuah bingkisan berpita bitu diatasnya dengan setangkai bunga mawar biru kesukaannya. Dilihatnya sekitar untuk mencari pengirimnya, namun komplek itu terlihat sepi tanpa ada seorang pun disana.

Jisoo membawa bingkisan dan bunga itu masuk. Ia duduk sofa dan membuka bingkisan itu. Sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut dari kotaknya. Jisoo tidak sengaja memencet bulatan yang terasa dari dalam boneka tersebut. Suara Seungcheol menyanyikan lagu 'When I Grow Up' terdengar dari boneka bebek tersebut.

Ini adalah lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan Seungcheol dulu saat masih menjadi pacar Jisoo. Entah kenapa kenangan indah bersama Seungcheol muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Mata Jisoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, ia pasti akan menangis lagi kalau bell pintu rumahnya tidak berbunyi. Ditaruhnya boneka tersebut di dalam kotaknya dan juga bunga mawarnya di dalam lemari di ruang tamu.

Ternyata kali ini beneran Mingyu yang datang. Ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar Biru untuk Jisoo dan juga sekotak coklat. Jisoo tersenyum melihatnya, tapi kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Jisoo mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk. Mingyu pun melihat-lihat rumah Jisoo.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Lagian sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Jadi, aku boleh melakukan apapun?"

"Walau kubilang seperti rumah sendiri, kau juga tetap harus tau diri Tuan Kim." Jisoo sedari tadi berkutat dengan buket bunga mawar biru kesukaannya dari Mingyu, tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu saat bicara dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu memeluk Jisoo dari belakang. Jisoo begitu terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sikap Jisoo. Jisoo menatap Mingyu sesaat dan mengetahui bahwa tindakannya tadi itu membuat Mingyu kecewa.

"Aku ambil minum dan snack dulu ya." Jisoo berlalu menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas hendak membuat teh. Pikirannya jadi kacau gara-gara kiriman Seungcheol tadi. Nyanyian Seungcheol masih terngiang di kepalanya. Hatinya jadi gundah gulana. Dibawanya nampan berisi snack dan teh ke ruang tamu. Di tatanya isi nampan di atas meja.

"Untuk siapa kado ini?" Mingyu menunjuk kado Seungcheol yang berada di lemari.

"Oh itu.. itu untuk ibuku."

"Oh. Cantik sekali bungkusnya. Seleranya sama denganmu ternyata." Deg! Rasanya ingin sekali Jisoo menampar dirinya sendiri dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Ia sudah mulai berani untuk berbohong kepada Mingyu. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia paling anti dengan yang namanya berbohong.

"Bagaimana kaki mu?" tanya Mingyu setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Untungnya hari ini libur, jadi aku bisa istirahat. Besok juga aku sudah sekolah."

"Baguslah."

Mingyu dan Jisoo mengobrol cukup lama. Waktu makan siang pun mereka habiskan dengan menonton DVD film horror kesukaan mereka sambil memakan Pizza yang mereka pesan dan coklat pemberian Mingyu. Jisoo terus menampilkan senyum yang dipaksakannya hingga sore menjelang dan Mingyu berpamitan pulang. Saat Mingyu hendak pergi, ia berbalik dan memeluk Jisoo dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatimu, lain kali katakanlah. Tidak usah memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Jujurlah padaku, karena aku ini.. pacarmu." Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya. Jisoo dan Mingyu kini saling tatap.

"Maaf." Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut Jisoo sambil tersenyum sebelum pulang.

Jisoo mengambil bingkisan dan setangkai mawar biru yang ia terima dari Seungcheol dan juga sebuket mawar biru dari Mingyu. Dilemparkannya semua barang itu di kasur. Jisoo duduk di pinggiran kasur dan mengambil boneka bebek dari kotaknya.

Ditekannya tombol bulat di balik belakang badan boneka untuk mendengarkan suara merdu Seungcheol lagi. Ia pun memandangi bunga-bunga mawar biru kesukaannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil setangkai bunga dari Seungcheol dan menciumi harumnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk boneka dan bunganya." Jisoo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Seungcheol.

"Sama-sama." Seungcheol tersenyum ke arah Jisoo.

"Darimana kau tau akau ada di atap?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jisoo.

"Aku tidak mencarimu. Kebetulan saja bertemu disini. Karena aku juga menyukai tempat ini." Jisoo berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas di samping Seungcheol. Mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai ngobrol dengan santai.

Selama di sekolah, Seungcheol terus gencar mendekati Jisoo karena sepertinya Jisoo juga telah melunak. Ia muncul dimanapun Jisoo berada. Jihoon dan Seokmin pun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang temannya yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ini.

"Jisoo, bukannya kau sudah berpacaran dengan Mingyu. Kenapa kau jadi dekat lagi dengan Seungcheol?"

Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Apa Mingyu tau hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?" tanya Seokmin menimpali.

"Mingyu tau dulu aku pernah berpacaran dengan Seungcheol. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan pertemananku dengan Seungcheol." Jawab Jisoo santai.

"Teman kau bilang? Kalau memang teman kenapa kau sampai rangkul-rangkulan begitu. Terkadang ia juga sering mencubit pipimu mesra." Kata Jihoon sedikit emosi.

"Bahkan waktu itu aku melihat kau melap keringat Seungcheol dan merapikan rambutnya di lapangan basket lalu dia mencium pipimu beberapa kali. Apa itu yang disebut teman?!" Seokmin pun jadi sedikit emosi karena tingkah temannya.

"Aaahh! Aku tidak tau!" Jisoo menenggalamkan wajahnya ketumpukan buku di meja.

"Jisoo! Ayo pulang!" panggil Seungcheol dari depan pintu kelasnya. Jisoo pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang bersama Seungcheol.

"Dia bermain api." Seokmin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jihoon.

"Aku kasian pada Mingyu. Padahal dia sangat baik dan kelihatan sekali dia sangat mencintai Jisoo." Kata Jihoon bersimpati pada Mingyu.

.

.

"Jisoo, besok.. mau kau kencan denganku?" Seungcheol dan Jisoo jalan beriringan menuju halte.

"Apa? Kencan?"

"Iya, aku mau menebus hutangku dulu."

"Hutang apa?"

"Aku pernah berjanji mau membawamu ke taman yang baru dibuka di dekat kota kan? Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kesana tapi tidak pernah bisa. Kali ini.. aku pasti akan kesana bersamamu, melihat sakura bersama."

Jisoo seharusnya menolak ajakan Seungcheol, karena hari minggu itu adalah hari kencannya bersama Mingyu. Toh, dia juga sudah kesana bersama Mingyu. Namun, hati Jisoo menolak berkompromi dengan logikanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Ok. Jam 10 temui aku disana ya. Aku pasti datang." Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jisoo. Jisoo pun tersenyum meihat kegembiraan Seungcheol.

.

.

" _Kencan kali ini, kau mau kemana?"_ tanya Mingyu di telepon. Jisoo terdiam tanpa kata.

" _Bagaimana kalau menonton film? aku sudah beli dua tiket nonton film horror. Kau suka film horror kan?"_

"Gyu, maaf. Besok aku tidak bisa pergi kencan denganmu. Aku, mau ikut keluargaku ke tempat nenek di pinggir kota." Jisoo memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri berkali-kali. " _Bodoh! Kenapa berbohong? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"_

" _Oh, yasudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."_

"Iya." Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara instrumen musik dari seberang telepon..

"Gyu, kau sedang apa?" tanya Jisoo heran.

" _Walau pun suaraku tidak bagus, aku ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu. Ini adalah curhatan hatiku. Dengarkan ya."_ Jisoo memencet tombol perekam di ponselnya. Ia mendengarkan baik-baik nyanyian Mingyu. Lagu Mc Kay – Month of June pun terdengar dari suara Mingyu yang ternyata cukup merdu dan lembut.

 _Every time you smile, every time you wrinkle your nose  
It's amazing, it feels strange  
Is this how being in love feels like?  
Everything in the world moves me_

Mingyu mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Jisoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Apa kau suka?"_

"Sangat suka. Itu, sangatlah indah Gyu."

" _Tapi tak seindah dirimu hehe"_ Mingyu terkekeh dengan gombalannya sendiri.

" _Baiklah, sudah malam. Kau harus tidur cepat, biar besok nenekmu tidak protes melihat lingkaran hitam di mata cucu termanisnya. Good night~"_

" _Good night~"_ Jisoo menutup teleponnya.

Jisoo tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia teringat pesan Minghao dulu supaya tidak mengecewakan Mingyu. Dan kini ia telah melanggar janjinya.

.

.

Jisoo sudah berada di taman sejak jam 10 kurang. Biasanya ia adalah tipe orang yang suka telat. Tapi, ia juga tidak sabar menantikan kencan dengan Seungcheol. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa walaupun ia telah menyingkirkan semua barang kenangan bersama Seungcheol, ruang untuk Seungcheol dihatinya masih terbuka lebar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 lewat, tapi Seungcheol belum juga muncul. Jisoo mencoba berkali-kali menelpon dan mengirimi Seungcheol pesan, tapi tak ada balasannya. Saat Jisoo hendak menyerah, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Kau dimana?"

" _Maaf Jisoo, aku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba keluargaku merencanakan kunjungan ke tempat nenek dan kakekku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Minggu depan kita kencan lagi ya. Kau sudah disana ya Jisoo?"_

Jisoo tak merespon, ia langsung mematikan teleponnya. Jisoo marah, kecewa, sedih, semua perasaan nya bercampur aduk.

Ia kecewa pada Seungcheol yang telah membatalkan janjinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dulu juga waktu masih pacaran, Seungcheol sering mengecewakannya seperti ini. Tapi, rasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri lebih besar karena sudah membohongi Mingyu.

Langit mulai gelap, bukan karena malam menjelang , tapi karena mendung. Tetes-tetes air telah turun dari langit, sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama bergerombolan. Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi pohon sakura dihadapannya. Masih teringat jelas kenangannya bersama Mingyu saat terakhir ia ke sini.

Jisoo mulai menangis lagi memikirkan betapa kejam perlakuannya terhadap Mingyu. Air mata Jisoo menyatu dengan tetesan hujan yang menyapu wajahnya. Kepalanya pusing, karena saking buru-burunya ia tidak makan sedari pagi. Sebab ia pikir ia akan makan siang bersama Seungcheol nantinya.

Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, hingga akhirnya ia tak bisa mengendalikan badannya dan sempoyongan. Ia hampir saja terjatuh saat dirasakannya dekapan hangat seorang memeluknya. Ia memandangi wajah orang yang memeluknya, tapi pandangannya kabur dan Jisoo tak sadarkan diri.

Jisoo membuka matanya. Dilihatnya langit-langit yang seperti tak asing untuknya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut mendapati pakaiannya telah berubah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jisoo lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat Mingyu yang sedang membawa makanan di nampan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan saat hujan-hujanan di taman tadi. Lalu, aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Ah iya, bajumu itu Minghao yang menggantinya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dari orang yang tak sadarkan diri." Mingyu meletakkan nampan di meja. Lalu ia duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Jisoo hendak mengecek suhunya. Namun, Jisoo menepiskan tangannya. Jisoo menunduk mulai menangis lagi, Mingyu bingung dengan tingkah Jisoo.

"Ada apa Soo?"

"Jangan dekati aku lagi Gyu. Carilah orang lain yang lebih baik untukmu. Aku.." Jisoo mulai terisak.

"... aku tidak pantas untukmu. "

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Menurutku, kau adalah yang terbaik." Mingyu hendak mengelus kepala Jisoo, tapi lagi-lagi ia menepiskannya.

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pergi ke rumah nenekku. Aku... aku pergi kencan dengan Seungcheol. Tapi, ia tidak datang." Jisoo masih dalam posisinya, ia tidak berani melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu pun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jisoo. Hatinya seperti tersayat mendengar pengakuan Jisoo. Namun, bukan karena Jisoo pergi dengan Seungcheol, tetapi lebih karena Jisoo tidak jujur padanya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin pergi dengan Seungcheol. Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Soo. Pantas saja sedari pagi hatiku tidak tenang. Entah kenapa aku terfikir ingin perg ke taman itu lagi."

"Maaf." Jisoo masih menangis tertunduk. Mingyu memegangi dagu Jisoo, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir itu lembut, melumat perlahan beberapa kali. Jisoo membelalakkan matanya hingga Mingyu melepaskan bibirnya dari milik Jisoo.

"Kenapa? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu." tanya Jisoo masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jisoo menangis lagi, dan Mingyu menghapus air mata di pipi Jisoo dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Kau ini suka sekali manangis ya." Mingyu pun memeluk Jisoo erat.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Soo. Kemarin kau menungguku lama ya?" Seungcheol mulai mengusik ketenangan Jisoo yang sedang membaca buku di dekat lapangan sekolah sendirian. Ia berdiri dan mengacuhkan Seungcheol yang mengejarnya sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Hentikan! Berhenti mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Aku risih Choi Seungcheol!" bentak Jisoo.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Kini Seungcheol memasang aegyo di wajahnya. _Sialan! Kenapa dia berlagak sok imut begini?!_ kesal Jisoo dalam hati. Jisoo, memang tak tahan kalau Seungcheol sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya seperti ini. Apalagi Jisoo memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Lain kali, kalau kau punya janji, harus ditepati. Bukan hanya denganku saja, tapi dengan semua orang. Dengan pacarmu yang baru nanti jangan seperti itu." Seungcheol terkejut dengan ucapan Jisoo.

"Pacar baru? Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang lain selain dirimu. Walaupun kau bukan cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu."

"Yak! Kau juga telah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Bahkan kau menjadi cinta dan pacar pertamaku. Kau pikir siapa yang lebih rugi?" Jisoo kesal. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Seungcheol. Tapi Seungcheol malah terkekeh karena pernyataan dan tingkah Jisoo.

"Ngambeknya itu yang bikin aku suka." Ucap Seungcheol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Jisoo, besok kencan denganku ya. Kali ini aku akan menjadikannya yang spesial. Aku pasti datang kali ini."

"Tidak mau!"

"Jisoo, ayolah. "

"Tidak mau!" Jisoo berlari sambil menutup kupingnya. Seungcheol masih saja mengikutinya bersikeras meminta kencan pengganti setelah Jisoo memaafkannya tadi.

 _Salah sendiri kenapa tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan. Aku tidak peduli!_

"Jisoo! Awas!" BUG! Terjadi tabrakan yang cukup keras. Jisoo terjatuh, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit di badannya, justru ia merasakan pelukan. Dilihatnya sebuah motor dan pengendaranya yang terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ia terbangun dan membalikkan badannya melihat Seungcheol yang sedang kesakitan. Jisoo menggoyangkan badan Seungcheol dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Seungcheol! Kau tidak apa?" darah menetes dari pelipis sebelah kiri Seungcheol.

"Darah? Ya ampun, kau berdarah. Rumah sakit! Kau harus ke rumah sakit!" Jisoo panik. Ia mencoba membantu Seungcheol untuk bangun, tapi Seungcheol menolaknya.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit kalau kau tidak mau kencan denganku besok!" Jisoo memukul lengan Seungcheol cukup keras.

"AW! Sakit Soo."

"Kalau sudah tau sakit mangkanya ke rumah sakit! Bukannya malah usaha!" bentak Jisoo. Wajah Seungcheol berubah serius.

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak mau kencan denganku besok, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku lebih baik mati kehabisan darah." Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi membelakangi Jisoo.

"Baiklah. Aku mau!" Seungcheol tersenyum puas. Lalu ia memasang wajah serius lagi dan berbalik melirik ke arah Jisoo. Jisoo berlari ke arah Seungcheol dan memegangi lengannya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Sang pengendara motor untunglah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja motornya yang sedikit ringsek. Jisoo tidak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badan meminta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan saat menyebrang.

.

.

"Gyu, maaf. Karena besok, aku sudah janji kencan dengan Seungcheol." Jisoo bisa mendengar desahan kasar nafas Mingyu.

" _Baiklah. Setidaknya kau sudah jujur padaku. Itu lebih baik."_ Mereka hening sejenak. Jisoo bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

" _Lalu, apa kau sudah memikirkan keputusanmu?"_

"Eh? Keputusan?"

" _Besok sudah tepat sebulan perjanjian kencan kita, Soo."_ Jisoo mengingat kembali perjanjian yang telah ia buat bersama Mingyu di kencan pertama mereka. Jisoo harus membuat keputusan untuk tetap tinggal menjadi pacar Mingyu atau pergi dan menjadikan hubungan mereka sebatas pertemanan.

"Aku belum tau."

" _Jisoo..."_

"Hm?"

" _Apaun keputusanmu, kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Untuk urusan hati, kau harus memutuskannya dengan hati. Dan bila hatimu bukan untukku, aku tak masalah. Aku lebih menyukai kejujuran, walau terkadang itu menyakitkan."_

"Iya."

" _Baiklah, aku tidur dulu ya, good night"_

" _good night."_ Mingyu mematikan telponnya. Jisoo merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Memutuskan dengan hati? Bagaimana?" Dua-duanya menyanyikan lagu untuk Jisoo. Dua-duanya juga sudah tau kalau ia sangat menyukai mawar biru. Dan dua-duanya juga memiliki tempat yang spesial dihatinya. Jisoo menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Ia bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Ahh kenapa tidak dua-duanya saja sih?!" Jisoo memukuli kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Itu sama saja kau akan menyakiti keduanya. Dasar serakah!" Jisoo pun lalu berfikiran untuk meminta saran dari temannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan panggilan.

" _Hallo?"_

"Hi, Jihoon!"

" _Oh, Jisoo. Ada apa?"_

"Bagaimana caranya kau tau siapa yang memiliki hatimu?"

" _Apa? Jisoo-ya kenapa tiba-tiba... aaaa~ ini pasti karena Mingyu dan Seungcheol kan?"_

"Eh? Hmm iya. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa pacarmu Soonyoung adalah yang kau cintai?"

" _Cinta."_

"Eh?"

" _Saat mendengar kata itu, siapa yang muncul di otakmu?"_ Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata 'Cinta', wajah 'nya' yang sedang tersenyum Hangat muncul di benaknya.

" _Jadi, sosok siapa yang muncul? Seungcheol atau Mingyu?"_

"Ah sudah malam Jihoon-ie, aku tidur dulu ya."

" _Hei, kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Ah dasar kau ini. Yasudah, aku tunggu jawabanmu ya."_

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Jihoonie." Jisoo memutuskan sambungannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan wajah'nya'.

.

.

Seungcheol menepati janjinya kali ini. Ia bahkan menjemput Jisoo ke rumahnya. Seungcheol hendak mengajak Jisoo ke taman lagi, tapi Jisoo menolaknya. Akhirnya Seungcheol mengajak Jisoo nonton di bioskop, menonton film horror terbaru. Dan entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat Mingyu yang gagal mengajaknya nonton waktu Seungcheol melanggar janjinya.

Setelah selesai nonton, Seungcheol mengajak Jisoo makan di kafe dengan ditemani live music jazz. Suasana mencair. Kini Jisoo mulai bisa tersenyum dengan leluasa bersama Seungcheol. Seungcheol permisi untuk ke kamar mandi, namun sudah lebih dari 15 menit Seungcheol tak kembali. Ia teringat kejadian dulu saat Seungcheol meninggalkannya di restaurant, sendirian, lalu mengiriminya pesan kalau ia ada urusan mendadak. Jisoo mulai resah, ia takut kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jisoo mendengar suara yang tak asing cukup keras memenuhi ruangan kafe.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Hari ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku, My Jisoo." Jisoo yang tadinya terkejut pun kini senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kejutan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menyanyikan lagu "When I Grow up" dengan sepenuh hati, membuat semua orang di kafe yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya terhanyut dalam balutan suaranya yang merdu. Jisoo memperhatikan Seungcheol dengan seksama. Kenangan bersama Seungcheol terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Namun, hanya kenangan-kenangan indah yang kali ini muncul.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Seungcheol mengakhiri nyanyiannya termasuk Jisoo yang bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Seungcheol menghampiri Jisoo dan langsung memeluknya. Kini semua orang bersorak-sorai kembali melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, My Jisoo~" Seungcheol lagi-lagi membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinganya. Membuat hati Jisoo goyah kembali.

.

.

Seungcheol mengajak Jisoo ke taman tempat mereka putus dulu. Seungcheol mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki Jisoo. Mereka berbincang lagi, tentang kencan mereka hari ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, Jisoo dan Seungcheol berencana pulang, hingga akhirnya ia teringat Mingyu. Ia masih belum membuat keputusannya.

"Mama~ es krimku jatuh. Huaaaa!"

"Ah, cup cup, jangan menangis sayang, kita beli lagi ya." Jisoo melihat ke arah seorang anak yang menangis karena es krimmya terjatuh.

Ia melihat cup es krim berwarna coklat terjatuh ke jalan. Ingatan saat pertama kali bertemu Mingyu pun muncul lagi. Bagaimana depresi nya ia karena diputuskan Seungcheol, hingga akhirnya ia terdampar entah dimana dan memakan es krim coklat kesukaannya sendirian sampai akhirnya Mingyu datang. Dan karena akalnya sedang tidak waras itulah ia tiba-tiba menembak Mingyu dan berpacaran dengannya sekarang ini.

Berkat Mingyu yang baru dikenalnya, Jisoo bisa melupakan kesedihannya diputuskan Seungcheol. Kalau saja malam itu ia tidak bertemu Mingyu, mungkin sekarang ini ia masih berdiam diri di kamarnya menangisi takdirnya. Tapi, malam itu, Jisoo tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan ia pun tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa melupakan Seungcheol dengan cepat saat itu.

Mingyu adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Pengobat luka hatinya. Seorang yang bisa diandalkan. Dan menjadikan dirinya prioritas nomor satu. Mingyu adalah orang yang muncul dibenaknya ketika ia mendengar kata 'Cinta'.

"Ada apa Jisoo? Kau mau es krim juga? Mau aku belikan?" Jisoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Seungcheol terkejut dan langsung menghapus air mata Jisoo.

"Maaf Seungcheol. Tapi aku.. mencintai Mingyu." Tangan Seungcheol berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan senyum hangatnya ke arah Jisoo.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah membuat keputusanmu."

"Maaf." Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akulah yang harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus memberitahu Mingyu keputusanku."

"Pergilah." Jisoo langsung berlari keluar taman. Ia tidak menoleh lagi dan terus berlari. Seungcheol memperhatikan Jisoo hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol merasakan sesuatu di pipinya. Diusap pipinya dengan tangannya. Ternyata, air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Seungcheol sendiri terkejut karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Tapi, kebodohannya yang membuat ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya telah membuat luka yang dalam dihatinya, tak terbendung lagi hingga meluap dalam air mata.

Jisoo mencari taksi. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Mingyu. Lalu, ia mendapati sesosok yang ia kenal membuatnya menghentikan taksinya di depan sebuah minimarket. Orang itu sedang sibuk memakan es krim vanilanya sehingga tidak menyadari orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jisoo lalu masuk ke dalam minimarket dan membeli sebotol air mineral. Ia duduk di depan orang itu dan meletakkan air mineral tersebut di samping orang yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun itu.

"Minumlah. Setelah makan es krim kau pasti haus." Suara Jisoo membangunkan lamunan orang di depannnya.

"Jisoo!" Mingyu terkejut.

"Kenapa lelaki tampan sepertimu makan es krim sendirian disini?" Jisoo tersenyum dan Mingyu terkekeh. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Mingyu lalu memperhatikan Jisoo dengan seksama, Jisoo kebingunngan.

"Kau yang sangat manis, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Jisoo terdiam. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Jisoo menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Loh? Kenapa? Kau menangis? Seharusnya kan tidak begitu. Seharusnya, kau-" Kata-kata Mingyu terhenti oleh pergerakan bibir Jisoo. Jisoo menciumnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku mau." Jawab Jisoo. Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Aku mencintaimu Mingyu-ya." Mingyu tambah senang bukan kepalang.

"Wah! Ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Biasanya pasti selalu aku yang mengatakannya."

"Tenang saja. Bersiaplah untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku setiap harinya."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan bosan denganku ya."

"Tidak akan. Aku janji."

"Jangan berjanji hal yang tidak mungkin, Gyu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan tidak percaya, tapi, kita jalani saja yang ada. Jangan menjanjikan apapun, tapi buktikan." Jisoo tersenyum

"Ok!"

"Dan ini, KTP mu kukembalikan."

.

.

Pertandingan basket pun dimulai. Sekarang tim sekolah Jisoo yang diketuai Seungcheol sedang melawan tim yang diketuai Mingyu dari sekolah lain. Jisoo benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia lebih membela tim lawan, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya di depan Jihoon yang sedang bersama Soonyoung kekasihnya, ataupun Seokmin dengan kekasihnya Seungkwan. Bisa-bisa ia dikeroyok bila ketahuan berkhianat.

Tim Mingyu menang. Jisoo bersorak gembira yang dibalas tatapan sinis teman-teman sekolahnya. Mingyu langsung memeluknya erat saat selesai menerima penghargaan. Jun pun langsung memeluk Minghao mesra.

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih." Bisik Mingyu menjawab kebingungan di wajah Jisoo.

"Oh.. mereka serasi."

"Tapi tidak seserasi kita." Mingyu mencium bibir Jisoo sekilas yang dihadiahi pukulan dilengannya.

"Sudh kubilang, jangan ditempat umum!" Tapi Mingyu hanya cengar-cengir.

Seungcheol menghampiri mereka. Memberi selamat kepada tim Mingyu yang berhasil menjadi juara satu di perlombaan basket tingkat pelajar tahunan ini. Jisoo pun senang, karena Seungcheol bisa berbesar hati menerima _kekalahannya._

Mingyu mengantar Jisoo pulang setelah mengajaknya makan malam merayakan kemenangannya. Saat sudah hampir sampai di depan rumahnya, Jisoo hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum bibir Mingyu tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Mingyu sering sekali mengejutkannya dengan ciuman. Walau dibilang sudah biasa, tapi hati Jisoo tetap berdegup kencang dan matanya selalu terbelalak setiap dicium Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Yasudah, masuk sana. Selamat malam Mrs. Kim."

"Margaku Hong! Dan aku bukan Mrs." Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dihadiahi ciuman singkat lainnya dari Mingyu yang terkekeh. Jisoo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memberikan _flying kiss_ dan Mingyu menangkapnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan menelannya. Jisoo terkekeh, begitu juga Mingyu. Dan pintu rumah Jisoo pun tertutup rapat. Mingyu berbalik pergi. Tanpa ia ketahui, Jisoo membuka lagi pintu rumahnya dan memandangi Mingyu yang berjalan pulang hingga ia hilang dari pandangan.

"I love You, Mr. Kim~"

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

 **Note:**

 **PANJAAAAAANGNYAAAA!**

 **Maaf ya kalau membosankan..**

 **Silahkan reviewnya. Apapun aku terima.**

 **How is it Minshua and Cheolsoo shippers?**

 **Nana~ bbyong!**


End file.
